Agatha
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Agatha |jname=キクコ |tmname=Kikuko |image=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Agatha.png |size=x250px |caption=Art from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Graying blonde |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto or Johto |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Elite Four |game=yes |generation= , , |games=Red, Blue, , FireRed, LeafGreen, Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee!, Stadium |leader=no |elite=yes |specialist=yes |type= types |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG132 |epname=The Scheme Team |enva=Allyson Johnson Lisa Ortiz (M20) |java=Kazuko Sugiyama |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=Pokémon Origins |pvname=Pokémon Origins |envagame=N/A ( ) Ellyn Stern ( ) |javagame=N/A ( ) Hisako Kyōda ( ) }} Agatha (Japanese: キクコ Kikuko) is a . In Generations , , and , she is an elderly woman who is the third and oldest member of the Indigo Elite Four. In the games Agatha is a member of the Kanto Elite Four in Generations , , and , and the oldest such known to date. As such, she serves as an inspiration for senior Pokémon Trainers all around the region. She uses Ghost-type Pokémon, and other Pokémon with horrifying appearances. She has a very short temper. Agatha and Professor Oak were once friendly rivals in their youth. However, their relationship has grown bitter and strained over the years because Agatha believes he was too weak to continue competing. By the events of the Generation II and Generation IV games, Agatha is no longer a member of the Elite Four, and Bruno has assumed her position. Her absence is never explained. Agatha also appears as a part of the Elite Four in 's Gym Leader Castle. Due to the small number of Ghost-type Pokémon in Generation I, she also uses Pokémon from other types, mostly . Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker's information on Agatha in . ;Pokémon League - Agatha * What does this person do? :"I am Agatha of the Elite Four." ;Indigo Plateau - Crusher * Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"Agatha's Ghost-type Pokémon are horrifically terrifying in toughness." ;Indigo Plateau - Crusher * What is this person like? :"That old lady's got a really short fuse, too. :It doesn't take anything to get that scary lady hollering." ; - * There's a rumor... :"In her youth, Agatha and Prof. Oak were rivals who vied for :supremacy as Trainers." ;Pokémon League - Agatha * Family and friends? :"I hear Oak's taken a lot of interest in you, child. :That old duff was once tough and handsome. :But that was decades ago. He's a shadow of his former self." ; - old lady * What is this person like? :"Take Agatha, for example. :She set a record for being the oldest-ever Elite Four member." ;Message from Agatha * From: Agatha * To: Player :"When you grow older, don't you dare go soft like that coot Oak! :Be like me and keep battling on!" Pokémon This listing is of Agatha's Pokémon in the video games she has appeared in. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Agatha.png |prize= 5940 |name=Agatha |game=RGB |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=5 }}| | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Agatha.png |prize= 5940 |name=Agatha |game=Y |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=5 }}| | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Agatha.png |prize= 5800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Agatha |game=FRLG |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=5 }}| | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Agatha.png |prize= 7000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Agatha |game=FRLG |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=5 }}| | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSAgatha PE.png |size=90px |prize= 10,800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Agatha |game=PE |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=5 |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSAgatha PE.png |size=90px |prize= 12,800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Agatha |game=PE |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=6 |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Agatha Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name=Agatha |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Agatha Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name=Agatha |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"I am Agatha of the Elite Four! 's taken a lot of interest in you, child! That old duff was once tough and handsome! That was decades ago! Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokédex! He's wrong! Pokémon are for fighting! < >! I'll show you how a real trainer fights!" * Being defeated :"Oh ho! /Woo-hoo! You're something special, child!" * After being defeated :"You win! I see what the old duff sees in you now. I've nothing else to say. Run along now, child!" * Before battle :"I am Agatha of the Elite Four. / That old duff was once tough and handsome. But that was decades ago. He's a shadow of his former self. Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokédex. He's wrong. Pokémon are for battling! ! I'll show you how a real Trainer battles!" * Being defeated :"Oh, my! You're something special, child!" * After being defeated :"You win! I see what the old duff sees in you now. I've nothing else to say. Run along now, child!" Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Indigo Plateau * Before battle :"I am Agatha of the Elite Four. I hear Oak's taken a lot of interest in you, child. That old duff was once tough and handsome. But that was decades ago. He's a shadow of his former self. Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokédex. He's a fool. Pokémon are for battling! ! I'll show you how a real Trainer battles!" * Being defeated :"Oh my! You're something special, child!" * After being defeated :"You win! I see what the old duff sees in you now. I have nothing else to say. Run along now, child!" ;Rematch * Before battle :"So you've come! It's not in my character to lose over and over. Give this battle everything you've got!" * Being defeated :"Not bad!" * After being defeated :"Small wonder that old-timer's taken such an interest in you. Oak and I used to be good rivals, too, you know. Just like you and < >. Well, what are you waiting for? Head on to the next room!" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Agatha appeared in ''The Scheme Team. met her while traveling through Viridian City during his journey home to Pallet Town. Scott formally introduced her to Ash, and Agatha explained that she was acting as the temporary Gym Leader for the Viridian Gym, until the true new Gym Leader would arrive. She uses Pokémon for the Gym. Ash then challenged Agatha to a Gym , hoping to demonstrate his strength to Scott. Despite being in the Top 8 of the recent Ever Grande Conference and putting up a good fight against Agatha, Ash lost to her . Despite that, both Agatha and Scott were impressed by Ash's technique, and Agatha revealed to Ash that she is a member of the Elite Four. She and Scott both recommended Ash to challenge the and the Frontier Brains. soon arrived on the scene, hoping to kidnap Pikachu, but Ash worked together with Agatha and her to send the trio blasting off. She then wished Ash the best for his upcoming Battle Frontier challenge and said that she would be rooting for him. Character Agatha is confident in and always looks forward to challenging a strong . In her match against , she bade her time to observe 's movements before having her attack. Over time, she has developed an array of strategies to counter an opponent, such as when she used her 's to reflect 's rather than it. Pokémon This listing is of Agatha's Pokémon in the anime. Ed Paul |desc= is Agatha's main Pokémon, which she first used in a against Ash's Pikachu.}} to save Ash's Pikachu from the hands of . Afterwards, it worked together with Pikachu to send them blasting off. Golbat's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=杉山佳寿子 Kazuko Sugiyama |en=Allyson Johnson Lisa Ortiz (M20) |de=Marion Hartmann |pt_br=Gilmara Sanches |es_la=Gabriela Gómez |es_eu=María Romero}} In I Choose You! ]] Agatha briefly appeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. She appeared in 's nightmare, in which he lived in a world where Pokémon never existed and attended school like a normal child. In this nightmare, she was seen teaching Ash's class. In Pokémon Origins ]] Agatha appeared briefly in File 4: Charizard. She was seen being challenged and defeated by , allowing Red move on to challenge Lance. Pokémon is Agatha's only known Pokémon. It was seen battling 's , eventually losing off-screen.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Agatha appeared in The Challenger, where she was first seen talking about , the first in a long time to collect eight Gym Badges, with the rest of the Kanto Elite Four. Later, she was the third Elite Four member challenged by Blue. After her was defeated, Agatha admitted to Blue that she had expected him, as the grandson of Professor Oak, to focus on completing the Pokédex, but Blue responded that, for him, filling the Pokédex was just a tool to become stronger. Blue managed to defeat Agatha and her off-screen, allowing him to move on to Lance's room. Pokémon is Agatha's first known Pokémon. It was seen battling 's , but eventually lost. None of Arbok's moves are known.}} is Agatha's second known Pokémon. It was the last Pokémon used by Agatha in her battle against Blue, first being sent out against his Rhydon and eventually losing off-screen. Agatha keeps Gengar's Poké Ball embedded on her walking stick.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=京田尚子 Hisako Kyōda |en=Ellyn Stern |es_eu=Rosa Pastó}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Past When Agatha and Oak were younger, Oak defeated her in the finals for the Pokémon Championship and Agatha met him after the battle and asked why he quit their "research group". He explained that he wanted to create the Pokédex, which she thought was a stupid idea that would never be complete, and a battle ensued. Oak barely won after a battle that lasted several hours, with Agatha swearing a personal vendetta over him and anyone who associates with him. Agatha debuted in a cameo when talked about his first championship win, which appeared to be against her in the finals. Agatha was one of the main villains in this chapter; she was one of the Elite Four who tried to destroy most of humanity from their base on Cerise Island. She was first seen trying to take away Miles after he was defeated by Yellow and the Good Gym Leaders of Kanto. She was then seen in a flashback during the events of the previous chapter where she battled Blue and attempted to kill him by having her Gengar use Dream Eater to suck away his energy. While encased in the Dream Eater's coffin, she told him of her vendetta against Professor Oak and anyone associated with him, which included Blue. He managed to escape with help from his Golduck, and a Haunter she stole from a Trainer named Ivan was also taken back. She then had her Haunter lead an army of Gastly to attack Cerulean City to delay Misty. She fought and Koga, revealing an Arbok with the ability to change the pattern on its belly and use different corresponding abilities. She decided to divide Koga and Blue using her Arbok's Rock Slide and she had her Golbat attack Blue. While Blue was distracted fighting Golbat, she had her Haunter use on Blue's eyes, causing temporary blindness. After battling Koga's Arbok for a while Koga started throwing shuriken balls out of nowhere, which Agatha believed was a pitiful attempt to harm her, but was really Koga's attempt to get a Paralyze Heal to Blue. After that Blue rejoined the battle and Koga used his Golbat's to collect his own blood and smeared it on Arbok's pattern, preventing it from changing anymore. While Agatha was presumably beaten, a second Arbok of hers attacked an unknowing Koga from behind, only to be stopped by Blue before it could land a attack. Agatha was subsequently defeated and seemingly vanished after her defeat, but not before she had her Gengar masquerade as Koga and Blue's shadow to slowly drain their energy, which was defeated as well. She then revealed that she was the one controlling the Pokémon armies of her peers by using special wrist bands to control them. Agatha used the mind-controlling powers of her Pokémon to control Bruno against his will. It is shown that she was the one who also recruited Lorelei by healing her Seel and then figuring out they have a common distaste of humans. Pokémon This listing is of Agatha's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is part of Agatha's Ghost army. They were used to attack the Kanto cities. Agatha also has her own Gastly outside of the army. The Gastly first appears as a dark fog lifting up Super Nerd Miles when he'd been beaten. Blue's Charizard was able to defeat Gastly by attacking out of nowhere, after which the boy deduces that the same Elite Four member whom he'd fought before was behind the scenes. In said battle, Blue's Scyther was used to Gastly into pieces. None of Gastly's moves are known.}} , both wild and Trainer-owned, and used them to attack the cities of Kanto. None of Haunter's moves are known.}} is part of Agatha's Ghost army.}} was sent out to battle Koga and Blue as it was their goal to try to defeat Agatha. Agatha's Arbok has several abilities activated by Agatha changing the patterns on its abdomen, including the speed boosting pattern, the attack boosting pattern, and the invulnerability pattern that repels poisons. However, its ability was nullified when its body was smeared with blood. Arbok's known moves are , , , , , , and .}} was another Pokémon sent out to battle against Koga and Blue. Golbat's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Agatha appears in Panic on the Luxury Liner?! of Pokémon Pocket Monsters. She has the ability to transform into a . She is first seen as a Golbat spying on Red when he was getting on the Luxury Liner. After they boarded, Agatha transforms into a human and is very interested in . She does everything to get Clefairy in obeying her. While on the ship, she causes the captain to collapse and makes Clefairy as the new captain. However, all of this turned out to be fake as Agatha only became interested in Clefairy was his health looked tasty. After sucking away Clefairy's health, Red finds out who she is and transforms into a Golbat. However, the health that Agatha drained from Clefairy turned out to not taste good and miniature versions of Clefairy escape Agatha's Golbat body. She was last seen in the water after the luxury liner got destroyed. Pokémon . It first appeared when it was spying on Red and his Pokémon. It transformed into a human. Later, it was transformed back into a Golbat. It was last seen on a sunken cruise ship. None of Golbat's moves are known.}} and were first seen spying on Red. They are hidden after Agatha transforms from a Golbat to her human self. Both reappear after Agatha changed back into a Golbat. None of Haunter's and Gengar's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga Agatha appears in Indigo Plateau as the third member of the Elite Four. She challenges with her Gengar and is defeated, advancing Satoshi to the next room. Pokémon is the Pokémon that Agatha sent out while battling Satoshi. It went up against Satoshi's and lost.}} Trivia * Though she claims to specialize in the type, the common type shared by all her Pokémon in the main series games (except and ) is . This is most likely because the only Ghost-type Pokémon in Generation I were in the line. ** This makes her the only member of the Generation I Elite Four whose team is made up of Pokémon that all share a common type. * In , Shauntal of the Unova Elite Four mentions Agatha's resemblance to Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four as a quote from her novel during the player's post-National Pokédex challenge. * In the Generation I , the battles against Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha use the standard Trainer battle theme, while the Gym Leader battle theme is played only against Lance. In , the Gym Leader battle theme plays during the battles against all four members of the Elite Four. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Ghost-type Trainers de:Agathe es:Agatha fr:Agatha (Conseil 4) it:Agatha ja:キクコ zh:菊子